Lie to Me
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: I loved Bella with all my heart. I know she is having an affair, but I keep telling her to lie to me. I just want to be numb. I don't want to feel a thing. I don't want reality, actually reality stinks. "Baby I need desperately to believe you, cause I won't be held responsible for what I might do," I told her before I walked out of our room. Based on "Lie to Me" by Ne-Yo. A/H.


Author: JaspersDarlinKathy

Pairing: To be revealed

Rating: M

Summary: I loved Bella with all my heart. I know she is having an affair, but I keep telling her to lie to me. I just want to be numb. I don't want to feel a thing. I don't want reality, actually reality stinks. "Baby I need desperately to believe you, cause I won't be held responsible for what I might do," I told her before I walked out of our room. O/s based on the song "Lie to Me" by Ne-Yo. A/H.

Beta: None

Complete

**Disclaimer****: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I just want to be numb; I don't want to feel a thing. I don't want reality, actually reality stinks. I try to pretend that her cell phone didn't even ring and that I wasn't on the other side of the door, listening to everything. _Tell me another lie. _

I heard her whispering that she would get to him as soon as she could. I felt my heart break when she told him she loved him. I rested my head against the door and listened as she tore my world apart. I clenched my fists as I felt the tears sting my eyes. _Lie to me._

Six years. That's how long I have loved her. I fell for her the moment I saw her and I fell hard. If I had known then, what I know now, I would have walked away instead of approaching her. She pulled me in like a moth to a flame. I was just a means to an end. She used me to get to the one she really wanted. _Tell me another lie._

I don't want to know what I know to be true. What I need her to do is tell me another lie.I asked her to marry me on First Beach under the stars, six months after we met. How could she do this to me? I shouted in frustration as the tears roll down my cheeks. _Lie to me. _

Please make me believe that there's nobody for you, but me. And when I ask who were you talking to, tell me it was Kimberly. The day I told her to make me believe there was nobody for her but me and that she was talking to Jared's wife Kim, she stared at me for a moment and then walked away. _Tell me another lie. _

We had a small and intimate wedding, just like she wanted, six months after I proposed. She got pregnant within a year of us being married. Tell me that last night you didn't leave after you thought I was asleep. She laughed when I asked her to tell me she didn't leave when she thought I was sleeping. I don't want to know what I know to be true. What I need her to do is tell me another lie. _Lie to me. _

I looked at the clock as she crept back into our room. It was 6:45 and the alarm would be going off in five minutes. I could smell him on her and she wasn't even in the bed yet. I begged her to tell me it was just a dream. I climbed out of bed and stared at her until she turned to face me. _Tell me it was just a dream. _

"You think I don't know what you are doing? You think I don't know you are fucking him? My best friend?" I shouted. "I gave you everything you ever wanted and this is how you treat me, by sluttin' around with him?" I stalked towards her.

"You give me nothing but heartache," she screamed.

"Baby I need desperately to believe you, cause I won't be held responsible for what I might do," I told her before I walked out of our room.

I heard her footsteps following behind me, but I didn't dare turn around. I was sick of being used. I lost everything because of her. She had it backwards; she was the one giving me nothing but heartache. Our lives should have been perfect, but she destroyed everything. _Lie to me. _

"What the fuck do you mean you won't be held responsible for what you might do?" She sneered.

I spun around to face her and looked into her cold hate filled eyes. I chuckled darkly thinking that she had finally pushed me too far. Who would hold me responsible? Nobody here, not when they all knew what a slut she turned out to be. _Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me. _

"Like I said, I won't be held responsible for what I might do," I paused, glaring at her. "Change of plans, I won't be held responsible for what I am going to do."

I walked around my living room with a dark, sinister smile on my face. I could hear the muffled screams and I relished in the sounds of them. The knock on the door made my body tingle with anticipation. Now the fun could really begin. I'd teach them both that I was the last person they should have fucked with. _Cause I won't be held responsible. _

I pulled the door open and motioned for my guest to enter. He walked in without saying a word, just the way I liked it. I didn't need to speak to him; he knew what I wanted, I had already explained myself. The bag was placed on the table and I was once again alone. _Tell me another lie. _

She should have just continued lying to me. Maybe, just maybe I wouldn't be digging this hole right now. She took my life away from me when she lost control of her car. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.

*Flashback*

_I had just hung up the phone with one of our clients when a uniformed police officer walked in. I turned to greet him, thinking it was odd that he would show up requesting our services dressed for duty. I stuck my hand out for him to shake and introduced myself._

"_I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you this. Your wife has been in a car accident. We need you to come with us."_

_I all but ran out the office and climbed into the back of the police car that the other officer was standing near. The door shut and we were off. The guy in the passenger seat turned to me and explained that the accident was being investigated because it was a single car collision and there was no cause for it that they could tell._

_His words felt like a punch to the gut. We had just found out that she was pregnant not even a month ago. She wasn't happy about it though. She kept saying it wasn't the right time; that we weren't ready for a baby. I was thrilled that I was going to be a father, but she never wanted to be a mother._

_We arrived at the hospital and I rushed in. I was directed to her room only to find my wife sitting up in her bed, smiling and flirting with the doctor. I cleared my throat loudly and they both turned to look at me. He quickly excused himself when I glared at him and then I turned to look at her. _

_Finding out that she lost the baby was heartbreaking for me. As the months went by after the accident, I stayed in contact with the officers that I spoke to the day it happened. They were both certain that it was no accident at all. My wife deliberately wrecked her car so she could get rid of our baby. I never could prove it, but each time I mentioned it to her she would look at me with pure hatred._

*End Flashback*

I don't want to know what I know to be true. What I need you to do, tell me another lie. I begged her to lie to me when I found out that she used me to get to him. I pleaded with her; I poured my heart out to her. She simply laughed and crushed my spirit, my soul by fucking him. _Tell me another lie. _

She was too stupid to think I wouldn't find out. We lived on a fucking tiny reservation where everyone knew everyone. Word spread quickly that she had been seen sneaking around with him. My best friend, someone I grew up with. _How could they do this to me? Lie to me._

I filled the hole with their mutilated bodies and started covering them with the dirt. Once I was done, I reached for the bag and emptied the contents. I grinned evilly when I saw the two handmade tombstones. The descriptions were quite fitting. I shoved them into the ground and stood back to admire my work. _Tell it was a dream._

Nobody would ever find them out here, although I'm sure Charlie would never give up his search. He knew that his daughter was a slut, a fucking whore. I snatched up the bottle of whiskey and took another swig. The burn of the alcohol sliding down my throat made me hate them even more. They were both dead and the betrayal still haunted me. _Tell me another lie._

_Baby I need desperately to believe you, cause I won't be held responsible for what I might do. _I sat on the ground and ran my fingers over the tombstones. I wondered if Jared knew what I was going to do with the stuff he got for me, but then I realized I didn't care. I had nothing left to live for; she took it all away from me. _Lie to me._

I stood up and grabbed the empty bag and made my way back the way I came. I climbed into my truck and drove home. I walked in the door and my stomach turned. How could she fuck him in my bed? Did she just not realize what I was capable of? Or did she not care what seeing them would do to me? It's one thing to be told your wife is fucking your best friend; it's a whole different level of fucked up to see it with your own eyes. _Tell me it was a dream._

I chugged down the rest of the whiskey and hurled the bottle at the wall. It collided with our wedding picture and I laughed at the farce our life was. Six years of my life wasted on that lying bitch. I fucking hated her with every fiber of my being. If she weren't dead, I'd fucking kill her. I walked to the cabinet and wrenched it open. _Lie to me._

I snatched up the bottle of vodka and drank it down. I slung the empty bottle and it crashed into the wall, shattering into a million pieces. Maybe that was irony; my life was shattered into a million pieces now too. Fucking fitting. _Tell me another lie._

I drank every ounce of liquor I had in my home; my home that she fucked him in. I picked up the notepad that was on the counter and dug around until I found a pen. I sunk down into the chair at the table and confessed to what I did.

**Charlie,**

**I know it will be you that comes looking for your slut of a daughter. You won't find her here and you sure as fuck won't find that bastard Quil. I thought of you when I wrote on their tombstones. I won't tell you where the bodies are cause I hope you never find them. That bitch killed me and you let her. Now you can suffer the way I have, but I will tell you what I put on the tombstones.**

**For Bella, I put: May you rot in Hell you lying, cheating, worthless whore. You killed my child and you killed my soul. How does it feel to know that I got the last laugh? Fuck you.**

**For Quil, I put: You bastard, you were my friend. Rot in Hell you piece of shit. You took the one woman I ever loved and fucked her in my bed, now you're dead.**

**I hope the ink I used never washes off those stones. If they are ever found I want people to know who those two were. I'll see you in Hell Charlie and we can all be one big happy fucking family, right? Your words remember? You welcomed me to your happy fucking family when you knew she was using me. Don't worry I didn't use the gun you got for me. I'm saving that for myself. I used my bare hands to rid the world of those two. **

**I pray you have nightmares knowing what I did to the one you called daughter. Did you know that she haunted my dreams? I used to dream about the life we would have, but they soon turned into nightmares of the betrayal that I suffered. I hate all of you and if I live any longer, I'd kill every last one of you that knew and kept the secret. **

**Embry**

I left the note on the table and walked down the hall. I opened the door to the bedroom and walked into the closet. I grabbed the gun off the top shelf, checked to make sure it was loaded and took it off safety. I went back into the living room and sat on the couch after I picked up our wedding photo. I stared at it as I lifted the gun and placed it to my temple. The door opened and I heard Jake call my name just as I pulled the trigger.


End file.
